Harry Potter The Prince Of Wizardry
by daysandyearswhatsthedifference
Summary: If Harry Potter and The Prince of Egypt were combined in a story... Harry believes he is the prince of a thriving Pureblood world that has Muggleborn slaves. Soon he learns the shocking truth...he's a muggleborn himself! Will he lead his people out of slavery? Includes music from the awesome movie The Prince of Egypt.
1. Prolouge

**Alright, so I recently re-watched the Prince of Egypt and I love that movie! The music, the story, the animation. Sigh. And of course I had Harry Potter on my mind too and I thought, they would make a great crossover! I checked this website and others did realise their connection, but they were only songfics. So I got hit by the genius lightning and decided to combind the two in a musical story (because the music's too good to leave out). I changed some family and blood statuses for the sake of the story. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE PRINCE OF EGYPT SO THE STORY LINE AND SONGS BELONG TO DREAMWORKS AND THE BIBLE AND HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND PROBABLY WARNER BROTHERS TOO. tell me what you think :D**

For as long as the eldest muggleborn could remember the purebloods ruled over the muggleborn treating them as slaves with much cruelty. There once was on wizard name Lord Voldermort, but he died a long time ago due to natural causes. Lord Voldermort was so powerful that the purebloods saw his death as him becoming a god. So they worshiped him along with their other gods that they believed in. these were the same gods the Egyptians believed in long ago. The current royalty where Lord Voldermort's heirs. Sure, Voldermort never married and had children, but he chose his most trusted death eater family to be the royal family of the wizarding world. This family was the Malfoys and because of this honor they became even more rich and powerful.

Lucius Malfoy had ordered that all the newborn male muggleborn were to be taken from their mothers and killed in the crocodile infested river that flowed near his house.

Meanwhile many of slaves (muggleborn) were busy building a statue of Lucius with on looking Death Eaters holding their wands at the ready.

"Mud"

"Sand"

"Water"

"Straw"

"FASTER!" bellowed a death eater.

"Mud, and lift,"

"Sand, and pull,"

"Water, and raise up,"

"Straw…"

"FASTER!"

"With the string of the whip on my shoulder

With the salt of my sweat on my brow

Elohim, God on high

Can you hear your people cry:

Help us now

This dark hour…

Deliver us

Hear our call

Deliver us

Lord of all

Remember us, here in this burning sand

Deliver us

There's a land you promised us

Deliver us to the Promised Land…"

Over in the homes of the slaves a mother and her two children, Hermione and Neville, were preparing to go out. The beautiful red haired mother bent over a crib and brought out a little black haired baby who she soon covered with a cloth.

"Yal-di ha-tov veh ha-rach

Al ti-ra veh al tif-chad," she said in the Hebrew language her mother taught her as Hermione and Neville prepared a basket.

"My son, I have nothing I can give

But this chance that you may live

I pray we'll meet again

If He will deliver us!" she sang and she and her two children left.

Her name was Lily and once she heard about Lucius's orders, she knew she had to do something. So with the help of her two children Hermione (three) and Neville (four), she went to save her new son. As they ran the other slaves' voices light their path to the river.

"Deliver us

Hear our prayer

Deliver us

From despair

These years of slaver grow

Too cruel to stand

Deliver us

There's a land you promised us

Deliver us

Out of bondage and

Deliver us to the Promised Land…"

The small family had reached the lake and they were hidden from view by some reeds. Lily took her baby son and held him tight for what probably was the last time.

"Hush now, my baby

Be still, love, don't cry

Sleep as you're rocked by the stream

Sleep and remember my last lullaby

So I'll be with you when you dream,"

She placed the infant in the basket and walked into the river with it. She gently placed it down and pushed it off.

"River oh river

Flow gently for me

Such precious cargo you bear

Do you know somewhere

He can live free?

River, deliver him there…"

A tear left Lily's face and she let out a beautiful note and went back to join her children. Hermione motioned that she was going to follow the basket to see if he made it safe. Lily kissed her daughter's forehead and told her to be safe. And so the small girl was off following the basket and gasping each time it came near potential danger.

Narcissa Malfoy was at her patio near the river with her ladies waiting and her two year old son Draco. The patio was beautiful with blossoming plants, singing birds and perfectly clean curtains. Narcissa dressed in the finest robes and son did her son and ladies waiting.

Suddenly an old wicker basket floating towards her and so she gasped. She set down her son, who she was holding, and approached the basket. She lifted the top in suspense. A smiled formed on her face when she saw the baby inside. She lifted him up and cuddled him.

Off behind the curtains stood Hermione with a smile and now relaxed shoulders. She watched as Narcissa cooed over the baby.

"Brother, you're safe now

And safe may you stay

For I have a prayer just for you:

Grow, baby brother

Come back someday

Come and deliver us too…" she sang before leaving.

Narcissa walked off with the baby with Draco at her tail, hated that he was being ignored for so long.

"Come Draco, we shall show your father his new son, Harry,"

And the slaves continued working as they always do, their hope slowly dying. Their faith was all they held on to as they toiled away.

"Deliver us

Send a shepherd to shepherd us

And deliver us to the Promised Land,"

Lily sighed knowing her son was safe no.

"DELIVER US!"


	2. The Scottish Girl

**Alright, so this story will have a lot of lines from the movie, but all from The Prince of Egypt belong to them and all from Harry Potter belong to them. Please tell me what you think :D**

Nineteen Years Later

The sound of rushing air echoed through the streets of the grad Hogsmede. Suddenly a broom that held a handsome blond twenty one year old went ahead of a handsome nineteen year old wearing a blond wig. These two racing on brooms were the proud princes of the wizarding world. Draco Malfoy was the eldest followed by his brother Harry Malfoy who soon pulled up alongside him. Draco was looking at the wall paintings and Harry smirked.

"Draco, how would you like your face carved on a wall?"

"Someday,"

"How 'bout now?!"

And with that, Harry pushed his broom up against Draco and the end of his broom roughly brushed the wall. Draco quickly pushed away from the wall in a panic.

"You almost killed me!"

"Ah! Where's your sense of fun?" asked Harry with a wink.

"So, it's fun you want?"

Draco round on Harry, but the boy quickly pulled back. Draco ended up flying down a hill and hastily stopping at the bottom. He looked around in slight worry.

"Harry?"

Harry surprised him by flying over him quickly, indicating that the race was still on. Draco speeds up to catch up with his brother. They flew into the elite streets of Hogsmede almost hitting some people. Draco was on higher ground and continued to converse with his brother who was below him.

"Come on Harry! Admit it, you've always looked up to me!" said Draco with a cocky smirk.

"Yes but it's not much of a few," said Harry with a laugh as he caught a glimpse of the older boy's underpants.

Draco surprised Harry by coming down and flying in front of him. He flew rough and wildly almost falling off his broom at times.

"Second born, second place!" Draco called back.

"Not for long," said Harry as the two boys approached the building of a giant statue of Lucius's head.

They flew up the ramps, crashing into people and breaking off Lucius's nose. The whole thing soon became a disaster. Soon they broke the wall that kept the sand away from the road to the palace. On this road walked the high priests, Severus Snape and Peter Pettigrew. Snape turned around to see a mountain of sand rushing towards them. He and Pettigrew ran for their lives while Draco and Harry laughed as they slid down the hill.

The brothers flew towards the palace with glee.

"You don't think we'll get in trouble for this do you?" asked Draco.

"Nah! Not a chance," said Harry.

"Why do the gods torment me with such reckless destructive blasphemes sons?" asked Lucius in a stern voice.

Harry and Draco stood before their parents with looks of shame on their faces. They were used to this, but it hurt every time.

"Father…" began Draco.

"Be still! I am speaking! Voldermort trusted me to build an empire. You're only care is to amuse yourselves by tearing it down! Have I taught you nothing?"

"You mustn't be so hard on yourself your majesty, you're an excellent teacher," said Pettigrew.

"Yes, it's not your fault your sons learned nothing," said Snape looking at Harry when he said the last word.

"Well they learned blaspheme," said Pettigrew.

"True," said Snape as the two left the room.

"Father, it is my fault, goateed Draco on, so I'm responsible," said Harry, looking at his father with as much bravery as he could muster.

"Hm, responsible, and do you know the meaning of that word Draco?" Lucius's hard gaze turned to his eldest.

"I understand,"

"And do you understand the task for which your birth has destined you?"

Draco was about to say something but was stopped with a look from Lucius's cold eyes.

"When I stood at Voldermort's death bed he told me what to do, when I pass into the next world you shall be the morning and evening star," said Lucius.

"One damaged statue did not destroy Voldermort's will," said Draco.

"But one _weak link_ can break our mighty empire!" exclaimed Lucius.

The words stung Draco and mad his shoulders slum. Narcissa came over to her husband and nodded towards Draco, softening Lucius. Lucius sighed.

"You have my leave to go,"

"Father…" Draco was stopped this time by his mother's soft yet stern look.

Draco stormed away out of frustration and Harry watched him go with pity.

"Father, you know it was really my fault. Do you have to be so hard on him?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you will have to never carry a burden like the crown I will pass to Draco, he cannot allow himself to be led astray,"

"All he cares about is your approval. He will live up to your expectations , he just needs an opportunity,"

"Maybe, maybe, go now, I'll see you both tonight,"

Harry left to go find his brother.

Harry whistled a song from a dream (hint hint) as he played with a snitch. He leaned up against a column on the balcony.

"Well, that went well," he said out loud.

"Just go away," said Draco, who was sitting in the dark where he always went when he was upset.

"Could have been worse,"

"The weak link! That's what he called me," said Draco bitterly.

Harry sighed and put the snitch in his pocket.

"Well, you are rather pathetic,"

"Irresponsible, ignorant of the will, he practically accused me of bringing down the empire!" exclaimed Draco looking at Harry with burning eyes.

"Yeah I can it now! Voldermort is just shaking in his grave!" said Harry with a laugh.

Draco came over to Harry who was approaching a little refreshment table.

"You can talk about it!"

"Statue crackling and toppling over, all rivers drying up, somehow you will single handedly bring the greatest kingdom on earth to ruin," joked Harry as he filled up a bag with punch.

"Tell me this Harry, tell me why it is that every time you start something," Harry made his way to the edge of the balcony with the bag of punch. "I'm the one who ends up in trouble?"

With that Harry dropped the bag and watched it hit the two high priests before quickly ducked. Draco looked down to see Snape and Pettigrew covered in punch.

"Draco! You're in trouble young man!" said Pettigrew.

"Get down here! I think you owe us an apology!" exclaimed Snape.

"Oh my new thing!"

"I am so upset!"

Draco looked around and there was Harry holding the punch bowl out to him.

"You might as well," said Harry with a smirk.

Draco sighed took the bunch bowl and dumped it on the two priests.

"Hey I figured it out! You know what your problem is Draco?" asked Harry his arm around his big brother.

"What?"

"You care too much,"

"And your problem is you don't car at all," said Draco messing up Harry's wig, annoying the boy.

"Oh, in that case I suppose that you care more than I do? That we're late for the banquet for example?" asked Harry as he fixed his wig.

Draco's eyes widened and his smirk became a frown as the news sank in.

The two boys rushed down the stairs getting fancied up as they went.

"I'm done for, father will kill me!" said Draco.

"Don't worry, no one will even notice us coming in," and with that he pushed Draco into the banquet all and swiftly followed. A whole crowd cheered for them and their parents waited for them in front of everyone.

"Nobody will even notice," grumbled Draco.

Narcissa approached them and hugged them.

"Ah, the young princes," she then whispered. "Draco, you were just named prince regent, you are now responsible for overseeing all the temples,"

Draco's eyes widened with glee at the astounding news.

"I suggest you get over there and thank your father," Narcissa pushed her eldest away and clapped along with the others.

"Apparently Harry, someone thought he, just needed the opportunity," said Narcissa so only Harry could hear.

Harry approached his father and brother.

"Your majesty, I suggest that the high priests offer tribute to their new regent,"

"Excellent idea, Snape, Pettigrew!"

The two jumped at the sound of their names.

"Snape, the Scottish girl," said Pettigrew with a smirk.

"Excellent idea,"

"Go get her,"

Snape ran off and Pettigrew approached the royal family.

"By the power of Raa, we present for you delectation and delight," Pettigrew swirled around a light. "An exotic aspiration stolen from faraway land,"

Smoke soon surrounded the stout man. Curtains went up to everyone's amazement, for it appeared that Pettigrew wasn't doing magic, but their god Raa. The curtains fell, and there on a pedestal was a horse. On the horse was a very attractive girl with 'exotic' red hair and freckles. Her arms were bound by a rope that Snape held. The crowd cheered and the princes checked the girl out. She was well built and appeared to be roughly around Harry's age.

"We offer you this delicate northern flower," said Pettigrew as he took the rope from Snape.

He pulled and the let out a yell as she was pulled to the ground. She was brought in front of the boys and she gave them hard glares. Draco stood up with a smirk on his face.

"Let's inspect this, northern flower," he grabbed her face.

With that she bit at him and he pulled his hand back.

"More like a northern lioness,"

Harry laughed at that. "Not much of a lion tamer are you?"

Draco smirked. "That's why I give her to you," he said pushing Harry forward.

"No, no, that's generous but," Harry had real fear in his eyes.

"I won't be given to anyone, especially an arrogant pampered palace brat!" she spat at them.

Draco laughed. "Are you going to let her talk to you like that?"

Harry brushed his brother away and approached the girl.

"You will show the show the proper respect for a prince of Wizardry," said Harry sternly.

"But I am showing you all the respect you deserve, none!" she pulled the rope away from Pettigrew's grasp.

She swung it around and some guards approached. Harry stopped them and grabbed onto the rope.

"Be still!"

"Untie this rope! I command you to let me free!"

"Be still!"

"Let go!"

Harry looked behind her and smirked.

"Ok,"

He let go and she fell back into a small pool that was behind her. The crowd roared with laughter as she fumbled around in the water.

Harry stood laughing and turned his head. Narcissa looked at him, and then turned her head in shame. His laughter stopped. Disappointing his mother hurt much more than disappointing his father. Draco came over laughing and patter Harry on the back.

"Have her dried up and sent to Prince Harry's chambers," Draco ordered a servant.

The two princes approached the king.

"If it pleases you father, my first act as regent is to appoint Harry," Draco took off his sapphire ring and put it on Harry's finger. "As royal chief architect,"

Draco raised his brother's arm in the air and the crowd went wild. Harry admired the ring, but his expression changed as he saw the Scottish girl being led off.


	3. The Truth

**This isn't even halfway over. I do not own The Prince of Egypt or Harry Potter. This chapter includes a favorite scene of mine from the movie. Also I changed some lyrics in a song to fit the setting better. Please tell me what you think.**

Harry opened the doors to his chambers and sighed. This was going to be difficult. She was such a strong woman and she hated his guts. How to make her like him?

He saw what looked like her silhouette behind the curtain to his bed and he sighed louder this time. He cleared his throat ready to face her. He opened the curtain and was surprised to see a servant tied up there. He turned to seen his dogs also tied up. He saw a sheet tied around a post and going down. He ran over just in time to see the Scottish girl lead her horse away as stealthy as she could. He climbed down the curtain and saw some guards headed towards the same door as she was.

"Guards," he called out.

The guards turned and stood at attention. The Scottish girl froze from behind them and watched as Harry approached them. Harry was having trouble on what to do. Let her go or take her back. He decided.

"Uh, there's a man tied up in my room,"

The Scottish girl's eyes widened, who would have thought.

"Well, look in to it!"

"Right away sir!" and the guards were off towards Harry's room. He watched them go with a satisfied smirk, then turned back to see that the girl had gone.

He went out to follow her, seeing as was leaving down the way. After a bit of looking, he heard he voice. She was near a well were two slaves were.

"Please, I need water, I have a long journey ahead of me,"

"May God protect you," said the female slave as she gave the Scottish girl water.

"Thank you,"

The girl mounted her horse and raced off, out to the wilderness. Harry came into view and sighed. Crash! He looked down.

"Oh I'm sorry! I'm so sorry," it was the slave girl she was young, about twenty two and there was a tall slave man about twenty three.

The girl seemed to recognize him.

"Please forgive me I didn't expect to see, you, here of all places at our door!" her voice was rising and Harry looked at her oddly.

"Oh! At last!" she went over to the man.

"At last?"

"Didn't I tell you Neville? I knew he would return to us when he was ready," she hugged Neville.

"Hermione…"

"I knew it! I knew you cared about our freedom!" said Hermione with much excitement.

"Why would I ever?" asked Harry like it was a jock.

"Because, you're, our brother," Hermione's enthusiasm faded. "They never told you?"

"Who never told me what?"

"But you're here! You, you must know," Hermione said touching his hand.

Harry pulled his hand back.

"Be careful slave!"

Hermione looked at Harry with shock and Neville came and pulled her back.

"My good prince, she's exhausted from the day's work," Hermione glared at him. "Not that it was too much, we quite enjoyed it. But, she's confused and knows not to whom she speaks,"

Hermione pulled herself away.

"I know to whom I speak, _Neville,_ I know who you are, and you are not a prince of wizardry!"

"Hermione…"

Harry's eyes widened. It couldn't be.

"What did you say?" his eyes narrowed.

"Your highness, pay no attention to her, come I need to discuss something with you," said Neville trying to pull Hermione away.

"No Neville, he must believe! You're born of my mother Lily!"

"Stop it!"

"You are our brother!"

"Now you go too far," Harry said sternly. "You should be punished!"

"No!" Neville went between the two and on his knees in front of Harry. "Please, uh your highness, she's ill, she's very ill, please forgive us. Hermione, please, let's go,"

"No, Neville! Our mother sent you adrift in a basket to save your life!" Hermione said as she struggled with Neville.

"Save my life? From who?"

"Ask the man that you call father!"

Harry was more anger than before and advanced.

"God saved you to be our deliver,"

"Enough of this!"

Neville slumped on the wall, giving up on trying to control his sister.

"And you are Harry, you are the deliver,"

Neville turned away, seeing the fire in Harry's eyes.

"I said enough!" Harry had grabbed Hermione's wrist and threw her to the ground. "You will regret this night,"

With that Harry began to walk away, but Hermione began singing something familiar and he turned around.

"Hush now, my baby

Be still, love, don't cry

Sleep as you're rocked by the stream

Sleep and remember my last lullaby

So I'll be with you when you dream,"

Harry's heart was pounding faster than it ever did before. _It just can't be!_ He looked at Hermione like she was a ghost. He felt as if he couldn't breathe, and so, he ran. He ran through the streets and back to the palace.

"Gleaming in the moonlight," He reached the palace.

"Cool and clean and all I've ever known

All I ever wanted

Sweet perfumes of incense

Graceful rooms of alabaster stone," he leaned against a wall.

"All I ever wanted,

This is my home

With my father, mother, brother

Oh so noble, oh so strong," He reached his room,

"Now I am home,

Here among my trappings and belongings

I belong,

And if anybody doubts it

They couldn't be more wrong,"

He entered another are and looked around at all the great murals that told stories of the past.

"I am a sovereign prince of wizards

A son of the proud history that's shown

Etched on every wall," his face dropped and he leaned against a wall.

"Surely this is all I ever wanted

All I ever wanted

All I ever…wanted,"

Soon he was sitting on the floor. All the heavy thoughts in his mind put him to sleep. He dreamed. In his dream he was in one of the murals. His father was sitting on a throne and he looked towards his guards. His large finger pointed in Harry's direction. Harry watched as thousands upon thousands of death eaters approached him. He found some reeds to hide behind and they marched right by him. He watched as they went to the homes of the slaves, causing slaves to yell out. They grabbed babies from mothers and marched off with them. He noticed a mother and two toddlers snuck around the death eaters. He followed them as they went through some reeds. He watched the mother place a baby in a basket that she had place on the water. A tear went down his face as he watched the farewell scene. His attention was grabbed by something horrid. Death Eaters were marching towards him. He ran, only to find himself falling with a bunch of babies into the blood filled river.

Harry awoke from his nightmare scared out of his wits. But something he saw scared him even more. He ran, wand lite, into the hall of murals. This was the place where everything was documented since the start of Voldermort's rein. He ran until he found it. A painting of his father, pointing at death eaters who were dropping babies into the crocodile infested river. His wand dropped, long forgotten.

Harry was on his knees trying to hold in the pain. A hand was placed on his head.

"The mudbloods grew too numerous, they might have risen against us," said the strong voice of Lucius.

Harry turned his head; his eyes were on the brink of tears.

"Father, tell me you didn't do this,"

"Harry, sometimes for the greater good sacrifices must be made,"

Harry stood and narrowed his eyes.

"_Sacrifices_?"

"Oh my son," Lucius put his arms around Harry. "They were only slaves,"

Harry pulled himself away from Lucius, his eyes wide. Everything was different now. He ran.

The next morning Harry sat at the steps of the patio looking at the river, deep in thought.

"Harry," Narcissa came onto the patio from the house.

"Is this where you found me?" Harry asked bitterly.

"Harry, please try to understand,"

"So, everything I thought, everything I am, is a lie," said Harry.

"No, you are our son, and we love you," Narcissa bent down and held his shoulders.

"Why did you choose me?"

"We didn't Harry, the gods did," Narcissa sat down next to Harry.

"This is your home, my son

Here the river brought you

And it's here the river meant

To be your home

Now you know the truth, love

Now forget and be content

When the gods send you a blessing

You don't ask why it was sent…"

The mother and son embraced.


	4. Running From Everything He Knew

**So I got my first review, it was kinda mean, but I don't care. Send mean reviews, I'll keep writing this because there is at least one person in this world we live in who thinks this is pretty ok, it's probably just me but whatever. I'd like to thank that reviewer for reviewing though. Also you know I don't own The Prince of Egypt or Harry Potter. So yeah tell me what you think, don't hold back if you think it's mean.**

"Last night, the gods granted me a vision, I'm not only going to restore this temple, I will make it more grand, more magnificent than any other temple in the region," said Draco.

It was another day and Draco was leading the remaking of the temple that he and Harry had destroyed the other day. Harry came over and for the first time he noticed the slaves. At the sight and sound of a wipe hitting the backside of a slave he felt part of himself being taken out. He watched as men carried bags twice their weight and others pulled with all their might in little clothing and little health. It hurt him. He felt sick as he watched a man trip, and get whipped because of it.

Draco came up to Harry, blind to the slaves around him.

"Harry! Look, fate has turned our little misadventure into an opportunity. Father will be so pleased…"

Harry's attention was brought to a death eater yelling at an old man who was working.

"Put some back into it!"

Hermione was also watching, and she wanted to do something about it. Neville tried not to see.

"…and this is just the beginning! It will be a gateway to an entire new city more dazzling than anything before and here a statue of… " continued Draco.

Harry's attention turned back to the commotion with the elderly slave. He tried to look away but a shout brought his eyes back.

"Stop it! Somebody stop this!" exclaimed Hermione.

"There's nothing we can do," said Neville.

The man was getting the cruciatus curse and Harry didn't know how much longer he could take it. He ran towards the commotion, having no control over whatever he was about to do. The crucio was getting worse and seeing the man in pain was causing many onlookers.

"Stop it…stop…stop it! Leave that man alone!" Harry shouted.

"Harry?!" Draco had turned his attention away from his plans when he heard Harry's voice.

Harry had climbed up to the top. He tackled the death eater from behind and before he knew it the death eater was falling. Harry stood like a deer caught in the headlights. Down where the death eater fell slaves were gathering around to see the damage.

"Out of my way! Move!" a death eater approached and looked at the body. "Who did this?"

Everyone looked around until someone said something.

"Up there! It's him!"

Everyone looked up at Harry who was now breathing heavy. He turned to look at the muggleborn to his left. They all stepped back, more afraid of him than ever. He fled. Hermione reached for him.

"Harry!"

Harry shook his head at her. He had to get away. He ran fast down the hill, tripping on his own two feet before getting up to run again. Draco reached him and grabbed him.

"Harry, what's going on?"

Harry pushed Draco away and got up again.

"Harry!"

Harry ran, ran from the site, from Hogsmede all the way to the gates of the empire. He heard a whooshing sound behind him. Draco came on his broom to stop Harry.

"Harry…"

"Let me go!"

"No, wait,"

"You saw what happened, I just killed a man!"

"We can take care of that!" Draco was off his broom and catching up to Harry. "I can make it so it never happened!"

"Nothing you can say can change what I have done,"

"I am England! I am the morning and evening star! If I say night is day and day is night it will be written! And you will be what I say you are! I say you are innocent!" Draco said.

"What you say doesn't matter! You don't understand, I can't stay here any longer," said Harry walking around Draco and towards the wilderness.

"Harry!"

"No! All that I've known to be true is a lie! I'm not who you think I am,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Go ask the man I once called father," with that Harry walked even farther away.

"Harry…"

Harry looked at his once brother.

"Please," whispered Draco.

Harry couldn't take looking at Draco any longer.

"Goodbye brother," he ran.

"Harry… Harry! HARRY!"

Harry kept running, he just couldn't turn back now. He didn't belong there anyway.

He went through the barren wilderness (I know there is probably nothing like the desert in the UK, but let's just say there is something like that). Days passed by and he had no food or water. Nights were cold and days were long and hot. His shoes were getting worn and he kept getting splinters. The wind felt like it was attempting to blow him away. His running became jogging, jogging became walking and walking became crawling. Soon he found himself in the middle of an empty field. He had tripped and he angrily threw off his shoes, and his jewels and his wig. He almost threw off Draco's ring too. He sighed and fell into a deep sleep.

A horse came up and tried eating Harry's black hair. This woke the boy up and he watched angrily as the horse walked away, then he saw it. The horse had a water jug at its side. Harry got up and raced after the horse. He fell onto its saddle, his body limb. After a good four hours Harry fell off the horse and in front of a small pool where some sheep were drinking. He dunked his head and began drinking greedily. The ram watched and spit back his water in disgust. Suddenly he heard shouts.

"Hey! Let him go!"

"Our grandfather's the high priest of these lands!"

Harry lifted his head to see two large men messing with some boys with red hair. They boys seemed pretty fit, but were no match for the men. Harry got up seeing two horses that probably belonged to the men.

"Hey," he called out grabbing everyone's attention. "Aren't these your horses?"

They two man looked worried and slightly confused. Harry hit the horses so that they ran off. The two men ran after their horses leaving Harry to fall against the wall of a well. The red head boys watched as he fell into the well.

The pulled and pulled then the saw someone approach. She was a head shorter than them and had the same hair color they did.

"Ron, Fred, George, what are you guys doing?" she asked.

"Gin! We're trying to get the funny dude out of the well," said Ron who was last in line.

"Trying to get the funny man out of the well, well, that's one I've never heard before," said 'Gin'.

Suddenly a cry came from the well and she backed up in shock.

"Don't worry, uh, we'll get you out of there as soon as we can!" she said as she went to join the boys.

"Thanks Gin, we need the extra hand," said Fred.

Once Harry was a foot away from getting out 'Gin' saw his face and recognized him. He recognized her too; she was the Scottish girl from the banquet.

"You," she breathed before letting him go.

All three red heads watched Harry fall back into the well. 'Gin' had a satisfied smirk on her face and walked away. The three boys watched her go with curiosity.

"That's why grandfather says she'll never get married," said George.


	5. His Time In Scotland

**Haven't posted in a while because I was busy. Anyway, I got another review and it was a nice one that will motivate me to keep going. So thank you to that person! There are some changes for the sake of the story. On the same note, I do not own The Prince of Egypt or Harry Potter. This chapter gets really spiritual, so if you offended by that, you've been warned. Enjoy**

Harry winced as cold water was poured over his head. He flinched as some red head ladies scrubbed at his naked body.

"Ladies please, you've scrubbed every inch of me,"

Suddenly they hit where the sun doesn't shine and Harry's eyes widened.

"I was wrong,"

Fred, George and Ron peaked the heads in the tent where Harry was being washed. They laughed at his discomfort and made jokes.

"Let me through I want to see him,"

Into the tent came a tall man with a long and silver beard. Behind him came 'Ginny who covered her eyes before Harry quickly covered his sacred parts with a towel. The man came up and hugged Harry, the hug was surprisingly powerful.

"You are most welcome here," the man said, his voice ringing like a bell. "You should not act like a stranger to this land," the man took off his robe and draped it around Harry. "Tonight you shall be my honored guest,"

As the man left 'Ginny came closer to Harry with a knowing smirk on her face.

"My grandfather, Dumbledore, high priest of Scotland," she said.

Later than evening Harry came out of the tent fully clothed in the simplest robes he has ever worn. In front of him was a large fire surrounded by a circle of people who were sitting.

"Pst,"

Harry turned to see Ron who was grinning at him.

"Sit with me," said Ron as he lead Harry to the circle. Harry sat down between Ron and Ginny.

Harry reached for a roll feeling incredibly hungry.

"Pst, not yet," said George, giving Harry a hard look.

"Oh, sorry," Harry put the roll back.

"My children," Dumbledore's voice rang over the group, but he didn't raise is voice. "Let us give thanks for this bountiful food. And let's also give thanks for this brave young man who we honor here tonight,"

Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's shoulder, which Harry quickly shrugged off. He turned his face in shame.

"Please sir I wish you wouldn't, I've done nothing in my life worth honoring,"

Ginny gave Harry a look of curiosity; he defiantly was different from the man she met in Egypt.

"First you rescue Ginevra from Egypt," said Dumbledore.

Ginny glared at him and mouthed 'Ginny please' but Dumbledore just went on to Fred, George and Ron.

"Then you defend my younger grandsons from thieves. If you think that is nothing, it seems you do not know what is worthy of honor,"

Harry looked up in Dumbledore's wise eyes and the man smiled. He motioned to a beautiful tapestry that hung behind Harry and the others.

"A single thread in a tapestry

Though its color brightly shines

Can never see its purpose

In the pattern of the grand design,"

He moved over and pointed towards the mountains that stood high.

"And the stone that sits on the very top

Of the mountain's mighty face

Does it think that it's more important?

Then the stones that form the base,"

Dumbledore held his arms wide and went over to Harry.

"So how can you see what your life is worth

Or where your value lies

Ohhh, you can never see through the eyes of man

You must look at your life,"

Dumbledore held Harry and made him stand up, surprising the boy.

"Look at your life through heaven's eyes,"

Suddenly the whole group became lively. The drummed on drums and danced around singing:

"Lai la lai…"

They danced in a big circle around the fire. Harry was back to sitting, he was watching and clapping along. Ron ran over to Harry and tugged on his hands.

"Dance with us!" Ron exclaimed over the crowd.

"No, I don't know how,"

Ron shrugged and went to go join his brothers in the dance. The crowd continued to sing with all the joy that coursed through their bodies.

The next day Harry was busy helping put up a new tent that would be his new home. While he was working Fred and George dumped a bucket of water on his head, causing them all to erupt in a fit of laughter.

"A lake of gold in the desert sand

Is less than a cool fresh spring,"

Harry's hair was growing as time passed, since nobody bothered to or wanted to cut it. Harry stood looking at all the sheep when Ginny came up and threw a herding stick at him.

"And to one lost sheep, a Shepard boy

Is greater than the richest king,"

So Harry learned how to tend to the sheep like a true Shepard watching over them and hearding them.

"Should a man lose everything he owns

Has he truly lost his worth

Or is it the beginning

Of a new and brighter birth,"

Harry helped a sheep as she lay down and gave birth to a new lamb. Giving the baby to Ginny he smiled at the new life that he helped give. Harry and Ginny later sat on a rock talking about anything and everything, finally on good terms with each other.

"So how do you measure the worth of a man

In wealth or strength or size

In how much he gained or how much he gave,"

Harry left with a knowing smirk on his face. Ginny picked up the stick to see a bouquet of forget-me-nots tied on it. Her eyes widened in realization and she smiled.

"The answer will come

The answer will come to him who tries

To look at his life through heavens eyes,"

The years past and Harry's hair grew more. He was now twenty five and was hanging out with Ron.

"And that's why we share all we have with you

Though there's little to be found,"

Harry seemed to run out of dates, much to Ron's disappointment. He tried searching his friend with no success.

"When all you've got is nothing,"

Harry pulled out dates from his pocket and Ron wrestled him for them.

"There's a lot to go around,"

There was another party and as the people danced around the fire Harry was clapping along like he always does. Watching the magnificent fire as it danced.

"No life can escape being blown about

By the winds of change and chance,"

Harry was also watching Ginny dance. She was a really good dancer to watch. She did moves that no one else did and they were unique and enchanting. She saw him watching her and went over to him.

"And though you never know all the steps,"

"Dance with me!" Ginny exclaimed grabbing Harry's arm and pulled him towards the group, ignoring Harry's complaints.

"You must learn to join the dance,"

Ginny pushed Harry into the circle dance and stepped back admiring her work. Dumbledore was pleased to see that Harry was dancing with them and the circle danced a little fast.

"You must learn to join the dance,

Lai la lai la lai,"

Harry and Ginny were now doing a dance together than was a bit slower than the rest. The rest of the world was gone to them and they only saw each other as the spun around in rhythm. Ron watched from the sidelines, his arms crossed.

"Don't know how to dance, my but,"

Fred, George and Ron watched as Harry was asking Dumbledore for Ginny's hand. There seemed to be a little argument between the couple. Dumbledore settled this by bring both of them into a bear hug. The next night petals were thrown in the air and Harry and Ginny were standing before Dumbledore, dressed in white. The happy couple danced and Dumbledore continued his song from before.

"So how can you judge what a man is worth?

By what he builds or buys

You can never see with your eyes on earth

Look through heaven's eyes

Look at your life,

Look at your life

Look at your life through heaven's eyes!"

The people of Scotland danced around the fire in celebration and Harry and Ginny shared a kiss. Happiest moment of his life!

A week had past and Harry woke up early, right after sunrise early. He caressed the check of his sleeping wife before kissing her check.

"I love you," he whispered.

He opened the tent to see that the sun had indeed just risen. He sniffed the fresh mourning mountain air and sighed. It was another day to tend the sheep. He walked along with a very serene aura and watched the sheep as they grazed the early morning grass. Her heard a noise and saw the lamb head off towards the mountains. He sighed and started after the wandering sheep.

"It's too early for this," he said as he followed the sheep into a cave.

As he passed a small chamber he saw an unnatural coming from it. He forgot about the lamb and let curiously lead him in. he went down a hole and found the source of the strange light. It was a bush that looked to be on fire. The fire was probably so hot since it was white. Wonder came to his eyes and he stuck out his staff. His staff was licked by the fire. He brought it back quickly, only to find that his staff had not changed in temperature. He then stuck out his hand, to feel the fire no differently than air.

"Harry," a whisper that moved the wind said. "Harry, Harry,"

"Here I am," Harry said, nervously clutching his staff.

"Take the shoes from your feet, for the place on which you stand is holy ground,"

Harry looked down to see that even the little rocks were moving away from the fire. His eyes widened with fear and marvel.

"Who are you?"

"I am, that I am," as the voice said this the fire moved, as if the voice was coming from it.

"I don't understand,"

"I am the God of your ancestors, Abraham, Isaac and Jacob,"

Harry's eyes widened even more (if that's physically possible). He dropped his staff and quickly went to remove his shoes. Hermione's voice ringing in his ear:

"You were born of my mother Lily! You are our brother!"

Harry's shoes were soon forgotten on the ground.

"What do you want with me?"

"I have seen the oppression of my people in England, and have heard their cry,"

Harry heard the sound of torture from the cruciatus curse and himself:

"Stop it! Leave that man alone!"

"So I have come down to deliver them out of slavery," said the voice of God. "And bring them to a good land, a land flowing with milk and honey. And so, on to the King, I shall send, you,"

"Me? Who am I to lead these people? They'll never believe me, they won't even listen."

"I shall teach you what to say,"

Harry's own voice echoed in his mind:

"Let my people go!"

"But I was their enemy. I was the prince of Wizardry, the son of the man who slaughtered their children! You've chosen the wrong messenger, how can I even speak to these people?!"

"Who made man's mouth?!" the strength of the wind pushed Harry to the ground.

"Who made the deaf, the mute, the seeing or the blind?! Did not I?! Now go!"

Harry was cowering in the corner. Suddenly the fire came over, as if to comfort him. It lifted him up softly onto his feet.

"Harry, I should be with you when you go to the king of England," God's voce said softly. "But he will not listen, so I shall stretch out my hand and smite England with all my wonders,"

Suddenly the fire branched out as like a flower of light. Thus creating the most beautiful thing Harry has ever seen.

"Take the staff in your hand Harry, with it, you shall do my wonders,"

Harry reached for his staff and felt it held a new power, an power a wand could never hold.

"I shall be with you Harry,"

Harry was on his knees breathing heavy breaths with his mouth and eyes wide, a sense of holiness filled him. He looked at his hands and the staff in a new way. Using the staff he stood. In front of him, the once ablaze bush was now blooming with new leaves.

Harry had found the lamb and was now making his way out of the mountains. He felt older and wiser and everything glowed with a new light in his eyes. He ran down to his tent and found Ginny. He picked her up and twirled her in the air. She looked at him with interest. He set her down and began to explain every detail of what happened with him and the burning bush. As he went on to explain his task that God had given him Ginny's face dropped.

"But Harry, you are just one man,"

Harry joined Ginny by sitting next to her. He turned her worried face to look at him.

"Ginny,"

Ginny glared at him and turned her head away.

"Please,"

Ginny looked at him with sadness and anger. Harry sighed and turned his face to see that the twins and Dumbledore were laughing and Ron had a pissed look on his face.

"Look at your family, they are free, they have a future, they have hopes and dreams, and promise of a life with dignity. That is what I want for my people. And that is why I must do the task that God has given me,"

Ginny turned to look at her husband. She hugged him.

"I'm coming with you, and Ron is bound to want to come too," she said.

"You got that right,"

The couple looked up to see Ron with his arms crossed standing over them.


	6. Let My People Go!

**I haven't updated in forever but I have not forgotten this. There will be just two more chapters and hopfully I can get them up within the next two weeks. Thanks to all the kind reviews! That is so awesome! Enough of my talking, on with the story. (I think you already know that I own nothing).**

Harry, Ron and Ginny set off on Ginny's horse to England. The Scottish folk waved farewell, not knowing when they would see the trio again. During the whole trip Ron was prone to complain and Ginny was prone to bonking him on the head. Harry stayed quite most of the time, recalling the entire struggle that has happened and must be going on for the muggle born. He ignored the siblings' squabbles and their journey went on, they only rested for an hour or two a day.

The group had reached England and the king's palace. They asked the guards for an audience with the king, for they had important matters to discuss. The guards let them in. the walked into the throne room to find the usual crowd, dancers, high priests and Draco sitting on the throne like his father before him. Draco was obviously older took and his attire was richer, fit for a king. To the left Draco had a miniature version of himself, the crown prince. There was also a beautiful woman who must have been the queen. Harry looked around, taking in all the familiar sights and new additions. The servants stared as they passed and approached the royal family.

Draco stopped the music and dancing when he saw the people who approached him. Harry recognized his brother right away.

"Draco…"

"Harry? Is it really?"

Draco got up from his seat and went down to face the new man. Harry didn't know what to say. This reunion was strange. Draco smirked and bear hugged his brother.

"Harry!"

"Draco!"

"Where have you been? I thought you were dead!"

The brothers released each other and laughed.

"Look at you, king!"

"Well look at you! What on earth are you dressed as?"

Harry laughed. "Oh Draco, it's so good to see you!"

"Excuse me, uh, your majesty," said Pettigrew. "We must remind you that this man committed a serious crime against the gods,"

"We hate to bring it up, mind you," said Snape.

"Yet the law clearly states the punishment for such a crime…" continued Pettigrew.

"Death!" blurted Snape.

"We hesitate to say,"

"Be still!" commanded Draco. "A king speaks. I am the morning and the evening star,"

"Draco," said Harry.

"It shall be as I say. I pardon forever all crimes he stands accused," the crowd gasped. "And have it know that he is our brother Harry, the Prince of Wizardry,"

Harry sighed and lowered his head.

"Draco, in my heart you are my brother. But things cannot be as they were,"

"I see no reason why not," said Draco.

"You know I am a Muggle Born, and our God came to me," Harry said with all seriousness.

Draco, on the other hand, had an amused smirk on his face. "What?"

"He demands that you let his people go,"

Draco stepped back from his brother. "Commands?"

Harry took up his staff. "Behold, the power of God,"

He placed down the stick and stepped away to have it turned into a cobra. Everyone but Draco stepped back in away at what has just occurred. They were scared, shocked and confused, for this doesn't happen every day in England. The cobra hissed threateningly at Draco.

"Wow, impressive," said Draco, his face impassive. "Very well Harry, I'll play along. Snape, Pettigrew, give this snake charmer our answer,"

Draco stepped back and the two high priests stepped forward, rubbing their hands together menacingly. They moved their hands around so that the room darkened except for one ray of light that was reflected with mirrors to illuminate them. They got in some very strange poses that made strange shapes.

"By the power of Ra!"

Green smoke shot op in the air from behind the two.

"Mut,"

"Nut,"

"Khnum,"

"Ptah,"

"Nephthys,"

"Nekhbet,"

"Sobek,"

"Sekhment,"

"Sokar,"

"Selket,"

"Reshpu,"

"Wadjet,"

"Anubis,"

"Anukis,"

"Seshmu,"

"Meshkent,"

"Hemsut,"

"Tefnut,"

"Heket,"

"Mafdet,"

"Ra,"

"Mut,"

"Nut,"

"Khnum,"

"Ptah,"

"Nephthys,"

"Nekhbet,"

"Sobek,"

"Sekhment,"

"Sokar,"

"Selket,"

"Reshpu,"

"Wadjet,"

"Anubis,"

"Anukis,"

"Seshmu,"

"Meshkent,"

"Hemsut,"

"Tefnut,"

"Heket,"

"Mafdet,"

"Ra,"

Draco smirked at Harry's scared expression as the high priests chanted the names of some of their gods. He knew he had won.

"So you think you have friends in high places. With the power to put us on the run," said Pettigrew before disappearing behind smoke.

"Well forgive us these smiles on our faces, you'll know what power is when we are done," said Snape before disappearing as well.

The two high priests appeared behind Harry. "Son,"

Harry held his expression firm; he could not give in to their tricks.

"You're playing with the big boys now," said Pettigrew.

"Playing with the big boys now,"

"Oh that's pretty. Every spell and jester,"

"Tells you who's the best,"

"You're playing with the big boys now," the two said with their fingers pointing at Harry then went behind them and pushed them forward.

"By the power of Ra," chanted many priests who were now entering the dimly lit room.

"You're playing with the big boys now; you're playing with the big boys now,"

As the high priests did their thing the others continued to chant the names of their gods.

"Stop this foolish mission!" exclaimed Pettigrew.

"Watch a true magician," added Snape.

"Give an exhibition how!"

"Pick up your silly twig boy, you're playing with the big boys now,"

Snape and Pettigrew were given identical sticks. After twirling those around they hit them together and a bright light and smoke went off. Out of the smoke came Snape and Pettigrew who were holding up snakes. They brought the snakes to Harry. The snakes slithered from him and went towards his snake.

"By the might of Horus,

You will kneel before us,

Kneel to our splendorous power…"

"You put up a front," said Pettigrew.

"You put up a fight," said Snape.

"And just to show we feel no spite," said Pettigrew.

"You can be our acolyte," said Snape.

"But first boy it's time to bow,"

"Or it's your own grave you'll dig, boy,"

"You're playing with the big boys,"

As this was going on, nobody noticed that in the corner the priests' two snakes were fighting Harry's. Harry's was winning, for his snake ate both of their snakes.

"Playing with the big boys,

Playing with the big boys now!"

The other priests disappeared in poofs of smoke. Pettigrew and Snape bowed as the crowd cheered obviously satisfied with their show. Ginny and Ron gave each other worried looks and turned to Harry to see what he would do. Harry picked up the snake, who had returned to him, and had it turn back into a staff. He stepped up to Draco with a stern expression. Draco nodded his head off and Harry followed him into his back private room. Ron wanted to follow, but Ginny held her brother back.

"Alright Harry, I know you, what's this really about?" asked Draco once they were separate from everyone else.

"Draco, look," Harry looked down at the balcony where the slaves were working. "What do you see?"

Draco looked and smiled. "A greater England than that of my father,"

"That is not what I see,"

Draco laughed and sat in his chair. "Harry, I cannot change what you see. I have to maintain Voldermort's will. I bear the weight of my father's crown,"

"Do you still not understand what that he was?" asked Harry, a little frustrated.

"He was a great leader,"

"His hands bore the blood of thousands of children,"

Draco sneered. "Mudbloods,"

"My people! And I can no longer hide in the dessert while they suffer," exclaimed Harry. "At your hands,"

Draco's eyes widened, his face looked like he just ate something terrible.

"So, you have returned to free them," said Draco in a softer voice.

Harry sighed and took off the ring that Draco had given him long ago. He walked up and put the ring on Draco's arm rest.

"I'm sorry,"

Draco picked up the ring, his face twisted with a strange mix of anger and sadness.

"Yes, I had hoped," the blond closed his eyes.

After a minute of thought he opened his eyes. His eyes held as much hatred as he could muster. They were cold, hard and determined. He stood up to face his once brother.

"I do not know this God, neither will I let you people go," he said before pushing past Harry to dramatically walk off.

"Draco!" Harry called after him. "Please, you must listen,"

"I will not be the weak link!" Draco shouted. "Tell your people, as of today, their work load has been doubled, thanks to your god. Or is it thanks, to you?"

As Harry, Ginny and Ron were walking around where the slaves worked one man recognized Harry. This man's face hardened and he threw a ball of mud at him. Harry was caught off guard and he fell into the small hole.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed as she and Ron rushed to help him up.

The slaves gathered around with Neville in front.

"So Harry, how does it feel when you get struck to the ground?" asked Neville.

Ron narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist. Harry looked away.

"I didn't mean to cause you more pain. I'm just trying to do as God told me," said Harry.

"God? When did God start caring about any of us? In fact Harry, when did you start caring about slaves? Was it when you found out that you were one of us?" Neville asked.

Harry stood up with the help of his wife and his best friend.

"Don't listen to him," said Ron.

"No he's right, I did not see because I did not wish to see," said Harry in remorse.

"You did not see because you did not wish to see? Ah! Well that makes everything fine then," said Neville bitterly.

Hermione came around and glared up at Neville.

"Neville!" Neville jumped at his name. "You shame yourself,"

Hermione went down to greet Harry.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry," Harry put his head in his hands.

Hermione calmed down and touched her brother's shoulder.

"Harry, hear what I say. I have been a slave all my life and God has never answered my prayers until now. God saved you from the river he saved you from all your wonderings and even now he saved you from the wrath of the king. God will not abandon you, so don't you abandon us,"

Hermione hugged Harry and turned him towards the other slaves. They were still bitter but Harry knew that Hermione was right; he had a feeling that she was just about always right. He picked up his staff and faced the river. There was the king's luxury raft that he and his family relaxed on. He began marching over to the edge of the river. Hermione, Ginny, Ron and the other slaves followed. Neville looked surprised and quickly followed the others.

"Draco!" Harry shouted out to the raft. "Let my people go!"

Draco laughed. "Still marring away at that bone are we? Carry on," he said to the driver.

"You cannot keep ignoring us," said Harry as he followed the raft.

"Enough," said Draco. "I will hear no more of this Mudblood nonsense, bring him to me,"

The death eaters on the boat took out their wands and started trudging in the water towards Harry. Ginny gasped and ran towards Harry, only to have Ron pull her back. Harry looked up to see some clouds forming and he heard the voice of God in his head.

"Take the staff in your hand Harry,"

Harry held the staff up and went into the water. He placed the bottom of it in the river and from the staff blood seeped into the river. It symbolized all the blood lost under death eater hands. Mini Draco and the death eaters felt the water. All the slaves stopped at the water's edge and gawked at the sight before them.

"Father…" said Mini Draco.

"It's…" said Hermione.

"Blood!" shrieked one of the death eaters.

They ran out of the water and on to the raft. Their white clothes became a sickening red. As they came on to the raft some blood splashed on Draco, much to his disgust. He turned to the high priests.

"Snape! Pettigrew! Explain this to me!"

"Rest assures your majesty!" exclaimed the frightened Snape.

Pettigrew grabbed a bowl and put some water in it.

"We are going to demonstrate the superior might of our gods," said Pettigrew.

The two tricksters looked at each other nervously before Pettigrew turned around and picked some powder stuff out of his pocket. He turned around and released it into the bowl of water that Snape held.

"By the power of Ra!"

The powder turned the water a reddish color that had Draco satisfied. He laughed and turned his attention to the slaves at the edge of the river.

"Abandon this futile mission Harry. I've indulged you long enough. This must now be finished," said Draco before retaking his seat.

"No Draco, it is only beginning," said Harry to himself.

"Harry, didn't you see what happened? The priests did the same thing," said Ron.

"The king still has the power over our lives," said Neville.

"Yes guys it's true, Draco has the power. He can take away your food, your home, your freedom. He can take away your sons and daughters with one word he can take away your very lives," Harry spoke to the crowd.

"But there is one thing he cannot take away from you, your faith. Believe, for we will see God's wonders," said Harry.

The plagues hit England like a ton of bricks. Frogs came out of the water, insects ate all the food, people fell ill.

"Since you refuse to free my people

All through the land of Egypt..."

"I send a pestilence and plague

Into your house, into your bed

Into your streams, into your streets

Into your drink, into your bread

Upon your cattle, on your sheep

Upon your oxen in your field

Into your dreams, into your sleep

Until you break, until you yield

I send the swarm, I send the horde

Thus saith the Lord,"

Harry stood facing the palace with a stern look on his face. He was not battered by the plagues since he was the one who brought them by God's will. A storm came to rain and thunder on England.

"Once I called you brother

Once I thought that chance

To make you laugh

Was all I ever wanted…" sang Harry.

"I send the thunder from the sky

I send the fire raining down,"

"And even now I wish that God

Had chose another

Serving s your foe on his behalf

Is the last thing that I wanted..." Harry watched as England was burned and destroyed. All of the things that were happening hurt him. Yet he had to do what he was doing.

"I send a hail of burning ice

On every field, on every town,"

"This was my home

All this pain and devastation

How it tortures me inside

All the innocent who suffer

From your stubbornness and pride..." Harry didn't know how much he could take of watching those who were once his brethren suffer just because Draco wouldn't let the slaves go.

"I send the locusts on a wind

Such as the world has never seen

On every leaf, on every stalk

Until there's nothing left of green

I send my scourge, I send my sword

Thus saith the Lord!"

England suffered with little to eat and towns destroyed. They didn't know how to explain all the things that were happening. All they knew was to cry to their king.

"You who I called brother

Why must you call down another blow?" Harry watched the palace with determination.

"I send my scourge, I send my sword,"

"Let my people go!" exclaimed Harry.

"Thus saith the Lord!" (Harry and Chorus).

Snape and Pettigrew were trying to find a way to cure all the sickness. Draco saw that they found no way, so he kicked them out of the palace. Everything that was happening made Draco more and more bitter. He had always been a stubborn one and he was not going to give in so easily. He faced when Harry always seemed to stand and scowled.

"You who I called brother

How could you have come to hate me so?

Is this what you wanted?" Draco watched the suffering, angry at Harry.

"I send the swarm, I send the horde..."

"Then let my heart be hardened

And never mind how high the cost may grow

This will still be so:

I will never let your people go..." sang Draco.

"Thus saith the Lord!"

"Thus saith the Lord!" sang Harry.

"I will not…" sang Draco.

"Let your (my) people go!" they both sang.


End file.
